


Dárek

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>//Tenhle příběh vlastně není tak úplně můj nápad. Viděla jsem na Shizayu roztomilí gif a tohle mi z toho vzniklo...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dárek

**Author's Note:**

> //Tenhle příběh vlastně není tak úplně můj nápad. Viděla jsem na Shizayu roztomilí gif a tohle mi z toho vzniklo...

Shizuo se zarazil před výlohou jednoho obchodu. Na tváři se mu přitom vykouzlil úsměv.

"Děje se něco?" podivil se Tom, kterého překvapilo, že se Shizuo zastavil.

"Ne, jen... Omluv mě na chvíli. Chtěl bych..." Shizuo se odmlčel. Aniž by čekal na Tomovu reakci nebo dokončil větu, vstoupil do obchodu.

Tom se pousmál. Čekal venku, zatímco uvažoval pro koho to asi Shizuo dělá.

 

Shizuo vyšel z obchodu asi po necelé půl hodině s větší bílou nízkou krabicí.

Bohužel pro Toma neřekl pro koho to je.

Tom nebyl typ, který by vyzvídal a proto se musel spokojit s vyhýbavou odpovědí.

Shizuo nebyl, obzvlášť před Tomem, tajnůstkář, ale on se obával jeho reakce. Přeci jen pravda by byla víc, než jen šokující. To Shizu uznával. Věděl, že to chce čas a správné načasování.

 

Práce proběhla celkem klidně. Samozřejmě ve srovnání s ostatními dny.

Shizuo a Tom se rozloučili a každý se vydal jiným směrem.

 

*-*

 

Shizuo vstoupil do svého bytu. Slyšel jakési hlasy, což ho v první chvíli překvapilo, než mu došlo, že je to nejspíš televize.

Shizuo zavřel dveře a sundal si boty, než zamířil do obýváku.

Měl pravdu, byla to televize. A naproti na gauči seděl spící Izaya.

Shizuo se spokojeně usmál. Došel k televizi, kterou vypnul, než přistoupil k Izayovi. "Oi Fleo..." řekl mírně. Přitom pohladil Izayu po tváři.

"Nn..." zakňučel informátor a otřel se o Shizuovu dlaň.

"No tak vstávej. Něco jsem ti přinesl."

Izaya neochotně otevřel oči, ale hned je zase zavřel. "Shizu-chan, to počká..."

Shizuo mu prohrábl vlasy. "Vzbuď se." dodal. Položil Izayovi do klína krabici, než zamířil do kuchyně pro mléko.

"Co je to?" zeptal se Izaya. Přitom dlouze zívl a protáhl se.

"Dárek." odpověděl prostě Shizuo. Zůstal stát ve dveřích a pozoroval svého společníka.

Izaya se zamyšleně zamračil. Během chvíle se mu podařilo vyhrát bitvu s pentlí. Nevšímal si, jak dopadla na zem, jelikož odkryl výko.

"Co to..?" Izaya odložil výko bokem, aniž by spustil pohled z bílé látky. Na jejím okraji byla po celé délce lemována rudými růžemi.

Shizuo odložil mléko a vyrazil k němu.

Izaya chytil látku za lem. "Oh... Ty jsi mi koupil závěs? Vážně, Shizu-chan?"

"Idiote, tohle není závěs."

Izaya natáhl ruce a tím bílou průhlednou látku vytáhl. "Ne..? A co teda?"

"Závoj." Po těch slovech si před něj Shizuo klekl. Vzal mu látku z ruk a dal mu ji přes hlavu.

Izaya se zarazil, když pochopil. Přes závoj Shizuu viděl, ale přesto ho nadzvedl, než promluvil.

"Proč?"

"Cožpak to není jasné?" zeptal se s lehkým úsměvem Shizuo. Poté se naklonil a políbil Izayu.

Informátor se snažil, ale ruměnec nedokázal potlačit.

"Shizu-chan..? Nedává se při takové příležitosti spíše prsten?" šeptl otázku Izaya, když se jejich rty konečně odtáhly.

"Oh ale jistě. Ten mám tady." řekl Shizuo. Odkudsi vytáhl krabičku ve stejné barvě jako krabice a opatrně ji otevřel.

"Shizu-chan! Ty jsi vážně..! Ty jsi..."

"Ano." usmál se Shizuo.

Izaya se nadšeně rozzářil a vrhl se klečícímu Shizuovi kolem krku. Závoj mu opět padl přes obličej, ale tentokrát ho neodtáhl.

Shizuo se posadil na paty, čímž Izayu stáhl z gauče do svého klína.

"Jsi si tím jistý, Shizu-chan?" Přeci jen... Stále jsme nepřátelé." prolomil ticho Izaya.

"Nejsme nepřátelé. Pouze tě nenávidím... a to mi přece nezabrání v tom si tě vzít." odpověděl klidně Shizuo. "Navíc, od toho co ses přistěhoval, aby tě yakuza nenašla, se stejně chováš jako moje manželka."

Izaya se nad tím rozesmál. "Ty jsi vážně idiot."

Shizuo se po chvíli odtáhl. Vytáhl z krabičky prsten a opatrně ho nasadil Izayovi.

"Shizu..." Izayovi se zlomil hlas, když mu Shizuo pohlédl do očí.

"Snad se mi narozbrečíš." pousmál se Shizuo. Odhrnul Izayovi závoj z obličeje a vtiskl mu polibek na rty.

"Sklapni..." zamumlal mezi polibky Izaya. Přitom omotal ruce kolem Shizui a tiskl se k němu.

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle je ten gif, jen doufám, že pojede..
> 
>  
> 
> http://data.whicdn.com/images/93010948/large.gif


End file.
